This invention relates to a fish bait device and, more particularly, a device which not only provides the bait but installs the same on the fishhook. Two principle problems have faced fishermen over the years -- providing the right amount of bait and installing it on a hook. The latter problem is probably more poignant in most fishermen's minds inasmuch as almost every beginner has been stuck by a fishhook. However, the other problem is not far behind because a variety of baits are available, i.e., worms, insects, food in general and the whole gamut of artificial lures. No single approach in the past has made it possible for the novice fisherman, or, for that matter, the expert, to have the right amount of bait and to have it installed on a hook simultaneously. These twin goals have been achieved according to the invention.
In the invention, a tubular device is employed which has a plunger reciprocable therein so as to extract a predetermined amount of fish food, i.e., bait from a container holding bait of a dough-like consistency. Thereafter, the hook it introduced into the ensleeved plug and with the single step of expelling the plug, the hook is likewise expelled and in condition for immediate fishing.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the invention as set forth in the ensuing specification.